A Free and Gentle Flower
by Avirra
Summary: Rossi settles a debt and comes to a realization about his taste in flowers - and women.  For the FanFic Challenge #19.


**March Challenge**

Assigned Pairing : David Rossi / Penelope Garcia

Assigned Prompts: Outdoor music festival, sunscreen (or lack thereof), an outback hat (a la "Crocodile Dundee") - all used

**A Free and Gentle Flower**

The sounds of the music coming from RFK Stadium were already threatening the eardrums of one David Rossi as he began walking toward one of the gates, his phone in hand.

"Penelope, are you sure about this?"

"Doubt not the miracles that can be performed by myself and my babies, Agent Rossi. You are indeed closing in on your target."

"Do you have any clue how many people are here?"

"While I may not have all information in my head as our resident genius does, I have bookoodles of information at my fingertips. Over forty thousand are in attendance, my dear Rossi."

"Bookoodles? Is that really a word? And I'm supposed to find them in this mass of humanity how?"

"Bookoodles is a perfectly good word. And you will zero in by trusting in my abilities. However, I am finding your lack of faith disturbing, Admiral Rossi, so I shall demonstrate. As we speak, you are quickly approaching Gate C from where you parked in Lot 8. Once inside the gate, I will be able to direct you exactly where you need to go."

Rossi lowered his phone briefly as he looked up at the gate sign and stared at it before lifting the phone back up to speak.

"Has anyone ever told you how incredibly scary you are sometimes?"

"As a matter of fact, my dearest boy genius has told me something similar. Reid tells me my talents reassure him, but occasionally make it difficult to sleep at night if he dwells on them too much."

"Alright, I surrender my fate to your hands. I am at the gate. Now where?"

For the next ten minutes, Rossi followed Garcia's very precise directions. He was about to tell her to forget it when she gave a triumphant cheer.

"You should be within viewing distance. Look for an emerald green shirt."

"Kitten - you know I adore you, but that's no help. This is ShamrockFest. Ninety-five percent of your forty-thousand people are wearing green."

"Let me see if I can narrow that down further then. I am informed that you should be looking for an outback style hat - sort of ala Crocodile Dundee - only white instead of black."

"Affirmative. I have a visual. I should never have doubted you."

"No, you shouldn't have. But, as always, my pleasure to assist."

Moving in, Rossi cleared his throat until the hat tilted up and the brown eyes of Emily Prentiss lit up when they saw him.

"Well? Do you have it?"

Shaking his head, Rossi tossed her the tube of sunscreen.

"You honestly chose this as the way to make me pay for losing that bet with you?"

Emily just gave him a smirk as she opened the tube and began to apply the cream.

"Why not? This way, I avoid a burn and I don't miss any of the music. Care to join me?"

For a moment, Rossi considered it. Emily was a beautiful woman. Like a long stemmed rose. But he found his thoughts roaming back to another woman. A wildflower. He made his decision and, as he looked toward the nearest stage, Rossi just shook his head.

"Not really my type of scene, but thanks anyway. We even now?"

"All debts are cleared. Thanks, Rossi."

As he began to make his way back to his car, Rossi called Penelope back up.

"Hey. I don't think I properly thanked you. How about dinner?"

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do that."

"I want to do it. What do you say? You aren't going to make an old man eat alone, are you?"

"Alright, you've talked me into it. When should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. Until then, Kitten."

Smiling, Rossi dialed another number and set up a reservation for two at Restaurant Nora and mused about where he might be able to pick up a bouquet of daisies.

_**"The splendor of the rose and the whiteness of the lily do not rob the little violet of it's scent nor the daisy of its simple charm. If every tiny flower wanted to be a rose, spring would lose its loveliness."**_ _Therese of Lisieux_


End file.
